


Baby, you drive me crazy

by Mest489



Series: This craving [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mest489/pseuds/Mest489
Summary: Danny was passing his bedroom and was starting to panic; it was a stupid thing to do, he knew everything was fine, that the worries were just a trick his mind was making up





	Baby, you drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I wrote this as a distraction from some tough times we are having, and what a better way to distract myself than writing some Mcdanno smut, hope you like it.  
> XO Mest489

Danny was passing his bedroom and was starting to panic; it was a stupid thing to do, he knew everything was fine, that the worries were just a trick his mind was making up, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the night before, about how Steve was dancing with a beautiful lady and how they looked just…right. They had been dating for a while now, but they hadn’t had the chance to do anything intimate, mainly because of Danny, he was worried that sex would complicate everything in their relatively new way to define them, so when the making out started to get heated he put a stop to it, Steve was really understanding and caring, assuring Danny he could wait, that he has waited all this time and he could wait some more.

It’s not that Danny is not attracted to Steve in that way, have you seen Steve? He is sex on legs, and the many wet dreams that he has had since knowing him will be a dead giveaway of just how much Danny is attracted to Steve, so no that was not the problem. The problem is that Steve just like himself is bisexual, and okay before we continue down this messy path Danny knows okay, he knows just how hypocritical it is to think this way but just…what if Steve finds that after all this time of only dating women he doesn’t like men like he used to? What if Danny is not enough?

And is stupid, because he knows that Steve loves him to death, and that feeling goes both ways, and he would happily have Steve inside him every time they have sex if that was what it took for Steve to stay, it would hardly be a punishment, after all, he did say to Steve all those years back that he was a topper, and every top needs a bottom, so just saying, he would gladly be Steve’s bottom, and just how pathetic it is that the man in question is his boyfriend but he cannot for the love of God say that to his stupidly handsome face.

Maybe, if he was honest with himself, some part of him knew why he felt uneasy, and that was incredibly frustrating because that part of himself was screaming at him to stop being a fucking moron and just admit that he is a total power bottom and that the only thing that he has been able to think when he knows Steve´s taking a shower is to go there and taste that beautiful cock that he knows Steve has.

And what would Steve think of him when they get in bed and he willingly lays himself under Steve and opens his legs up like a hungry whore, or when Steve touches him and he can’t help but whimper wantonly, or when he gets the lube to prep him to find that Danny is already stretched from earlier in the day when he woke up from a wet dream and he plunged three fingers in his hole, while he imagined they were his boyfriends dick, how he came with his name on his lips, cock in hand and fingers to the knuckle, or how unsatisfied he was afterwards because he knows Steve would be bigger. What would Steve think of him, detective Williams strong and commanding in every other aspect of his life but this? What would he say when he finds that -despite him hating when Steve wraps him in some stupid and delirious plan- he would love to be commandeered in bed? How he would love to have that determined gaze directed towards him, how that look would get Danny to ride him like a stallion.

He is now seated on his bed, eyes closed, gathering strength to go to Steve’s house and talk to him about how he feels, even if the Neanderthal doesn’t know the concept, Danny needs to say something about how last night’s undercover mission left him wanting Steve to himself, of how jealous he was when that woman got so near him, so he stood up and went for the keys of the Camaro and left his house.

When he arrived at Steve’s house he killed the engine and his palms were sweaty, never has he been so nervous to be in the McGarrett home, and just how crazy was that, that now when things were splendid he was hyperventilating at the thought of facing Steve - because he is going to do this, he is going to tackle this right on- and what would happen after said talk and there is no doubt it would be sex, they have been waiting for Danny after all, oh how he wants that, but what would Steve think,  he slammed his head against the wheel and when he raised his head Steve was on the porch of his house looking at Danny, and just great, if he didn’t want to make a fool of himself he had already done it by the smile on Steve’s face, alright it’s now or never.

He got out of his car and walked towards Steve, his arms opened invitingly and engulfed him in a warm hug that served Danny to regain a bit of composure, he inhaled his boyfriend’s scent deeply, a mixture of sea salt, lavender from the soap he used, a little bit of sweat from the evening heat and something unique to him, it never failed to arouse him while subduing his anxiety, it was calming and at the same time a little bit alarming just how much that affected Danny, but hey he’d rather have this than never knowing his boyfriend’s scent, they were kissing, nothing urgent just a sweet press of lips.

“You going to let me in? Or are we just going to keep kissing at your doorstep?” he said between soft kissed, “Maybe, I’m happy to do this, but what is in for me if we get inside?” Steve said teasingly to Danny’s ear, and that sobered Danny up, because he knew Steve was kidding, he was a solid guy and never forced him into anything, but that is the thing, what he was going to say to him will change their agreement and now that he’s been honest, he would really like to get inside and let his boyfriend have his wicked way with him, so he pushed at Steve’s well-defined abs

“I need to talk to you” was what he said to Steve’s face and he watched in horror as it morphed from this beautiful lax smile and half-lidded gaze, leaning over Danny to a tense, rod straight Steve with a mask over his eyes hiding his heart just in case Danny came to his house to stomp on it and leave him, so he hurried and latched to him kissing his chest “it’s not what you are thinking you goof, I just…want to talk about something,” and he felt how the tension left Steve’s body, and he was wrapped in a pair of corded arms, Steve’s lips kissing his neck and he sighed  making Danny shiver “yeah come in” he let the blonde go and stepped back to let him in.

“You want a beer?” Steve asked while walking to the kitchen, Danny watched him from the sofa, just now remembering that his boyfriend was home alone, Junior took Eddie with him the day before to an expedition he wanted to do and would last for about 4 days, something about SEALS and their unhealthy love for nature, a thing Danny would never understand. Steve poked his head from the kitchen startling him “hey Danno, what’s wrong baby?” he walked and sat next to him, beer forgot, his eyes were curious, a bit apprehensive, but always loving and Danny thought about how lucky he is to have Steve in his life, and he got strength from those loving eyes to say what he has been dying to tell his lover, so with a deep breath he prepared himself.

“I love you, Steve, you know that right?” he watched Steve swallow answering in a rough voice “but?” his eyes were pleading Danny, and how could Steve be so brave while being a complete idiot “but nothing Steven, God stop being stupid, I’m not going to leave you, you great Neanderthal, you keep interrupting me while I try to say one more word and I swear I’ll shoot you on the foot” he was so nervous himself to deal with Steve’s insecurities, plus that moron would be happy after Danny finishes what he needs to say,  “you say the nicest things to me Danno” Danny gave him an exasperated look “okay Danny, I’ll be quiet” he made a gesture of zipping his mouth shut and Danny was in-between exasperation and extreme fondness for the great goof.

“So, Steve, I’ve been thinking about our agreement, and I think you deserve an explanation for the reason I didn’t feel comfortable about going further” he was looking straight into Steve’s eyes, and he could hear his thoughts of understanding ‘it’s fine Danno, you take the time that you need´ or ´I have waited, I can wait longer´, and it was reassuring and frustrating, because no it was not okay for them to restrict themselves from what they wanted just because of Danny’s cowardness. “the reason is … that I … I” goddammit, for fuck’s sake just say it, Williams, he is right in front of you, and he could be inside you if you just stop being such a poltroon and tell him.

“I want you to fuck me!” did he really shouted that, by the way  Steve’s face was all red and in shock, it was a high possibility, great, could earth swallow him now, please?, recovering his voice he continued “ I mean it, baby, you drive me crazy, but, I … was worried about what you’ll think of me afterwards” he wasn´t looking at his boyfriend anymore ashamed that his need took control over him, a rough sound came from Steve “what would you’ll be worried about what I think Danno?” he was looking at Danny like a predator to a pray, he couldn’t help but shiver, his voice a whisper of want “because, I..” he was speechless  “what do you want me to do Danny? You said that you’ll what me to fuck you, is that what you like Danny a dick inside you?” he was burning from desire and shame “you are an animal Steve, hope you know that” he was breathing heavy Steve’s eyes on him “yeah Danny I know, but I’ll bet you’ll like it” he gave a breathless laugh, he can feel the flush on his face “yes Steve I…would like you to top, I…always thought you would, I always…hoped you would”.

The look in Steve’s eyes was like Danny gave him the moon and the stars, and then he was being kissed with enough passion for making his dick harden almost instantly making him dizzy, Steve was kissing him all over sucking his earlobe “let’s take this upstairs, I want you in my bed” and fuck, he got up from the sofa and practically dragged Steve up the stairs, now inside the bedroom he grabbed his lover by the neck and kissed him hungrily, he didn’t said to his lover all that he wanted, but maybe he could show him just how gone Danny is already.

He let go of Steve and walked to the bed, where he proceeded to take his clothes off, Steve following his lead, once naked he did what he was most afraid of doing, he laid on Steve’s bed, raised his legs enough to plant his feet on the mattress and open his legs invitingly always maintaining eye contact with his lover, he could see Steve’s eyes black from arousal so intense that he closed his eyes offering himself, he felt Steve attack his mouth with lips and tongue body on top of his between his thighs cock rubbing against each other, his arms encircling his lover caressing his back, “I love you, Danny, you have no idea how much, I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby”, he traveled down Danny’s body, licking and kissing his skin, torturing his nipples, dipping his tongue in his belly button, nipping at his navel.

Danny’s eyes shoot open when the head of his cock was engulfed in a wet heat, Steve saw him and stopped with a pop “God Danny you don’t even know how you look” he was caressing his thighs “Steve – he whispered- I would look even better with your cock inside me” and the look in Steve’s eyes took his breath away, in no time his brain was being sucked from his dick making him arch off the bed, grabbing at Steve’s head moaning like a whore when he felt the first finger enter him, slick from the lube Steve got from fuck knows were.

Danny was in heaven Steve sucking his cock expertly to the root without gagging, three fingers up his ass rubbing at his prostate, he was about to die if Steve didn’t fuck him already “Steve please, please fuck me, baby, I’m ready…ah…please” he could feel Steve’s chuckle trough his dick making him whimper “soon Danny, I don’t want to hurt you, I’m pretty big” he didn’t let Steve finish “I know, god how I wanted your cock inside me, your seed filling me, please baby don’t make me wait I need it…ah…I need you” he was flushing he knew he couldn´t keep his deep craving from blossoming, but then Steve was on top of him kissing him and aligning the head of his cock against his hungry hole, he stopped kissing Steve wanting to see how he took every inch of him, looking between their body’s, Steve’s perfect physic a  work of art, lowering his eyes he gazed to Steve’s cock and his mouth watered, so thick, massive, impossibly hard, he would fill him to the brim.

“Please” he whispered and he watched with hunger how the head was being buried inside him an intense feeling at the stretch, he looked at Steve’s eyes, he lowered himself flushed to Danny and he wrapped him tight with arms and legs “please Steve” Danny knew that everything was in the open, at that moment Steve could see how much Danny craved him, how much he wanted Steve all to himself, but that was alright because Steve started to push inside him without looking away inch by inch filling him up, so full of cock, of Steve’s cock, and when finally he bottom out balls to Danny’s ass he settled in him and pushed a little bit more making his eyes roll to the back of his skull, limp and full.

“Move” he whimpered, and Steve started with slow, shallow thrusts to get him used to the felling, and he was grateful for that because for a moment  he felt like he was about to rip in half, but for every movement Steve made, his cock dragged against his prostate, he was too full, Steve was kissing him telling him how gorgeous he is, how well he took his cock, how tight he is “I could fuck you forever” and God how Danny wanted that, moaning at the stimulation, thrusts increasing in tempo, Steve’s balls slapping his ass “faster” he moaned “do you want me to fuck you hard Danny?...ah… It’s that it? Make you feel my cock when you walk when you sit?”

 Steve was dominant in nature, and how Danny wanted to tell him everything he wanted him to do to him, but this, this was more than enough, so he kissed him and whimper into his mouth “breed me Steve, make me yours” and when he said that Steve pulled out almost all the way and slammed brutally into him, making him shout his name, he was ramming himself into Danny, turning him to putty until he just laid there and took every thrust, every kiss, every word of praise, Danny was in nirvana, not even his dreams could’ve prepared him for the almost unbearable amount of pleasure his body was under, and all because of Steve.

“Steve, I need to come” he was going to die if he didn’t come, thighs trembling, nails scratching lightly at Steve’s back, Steve locked eyes with him “yeah baby, come for me” and proceeded to strip Danny’s dick in time with his thrusts, he was falling and exploding, never has he come so much or so intensely in his life, hole contracting around his boyfriend’s relentless cock, when he came to his senses he felt how Steve was about to pull out,  and he stopped him “in me Steve, come in me” he felt his lover shudder “but Danny you..” “Yeah, but you haven’t, come on I can take it, breed me Steve” and if he were younger the way Steve took him would’ve made him re-harden, drilling into Danny’s over stimulated body, he came not long after, spilling every single drop inside him.

He collapsed onto Danny, he cradled his face, kissing his forehead, and yeah this was way better than what he imagined, and when Steve pulled out and spooned him, his chest against Danny’s back, and his seed still inside Danny, he knew everything would be alright.


End file.
